1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing scheme, and more particularly to a communication apparatus and a method used for signal processing in a Physical layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since data transmission/processing rates may be different in different devices, there is a possibility that a conventional communication system is unable to properly establish a data communication link with another communication device. An optical fiber network supports data transmission/processing rates of 125 megabit per second and 1250 megabit per second. A conventional method is provided to manually configure/set the desired data transmission/processing rate of a local communication circuit before the production factory. For example, the conventional method may be used to manually configure the desired data transmission rate as 1250 megabits per second. This, however, introduces some significant defects in certain situations. For instance, when the local communication circuit is connected to an optical fiber network having a different data transmission/processing rate, the data rate of the local communication circuit can not be modified or altered. Accordingly, in this situation, the local communication circuit is unable to properly communicate with a remote communication circuit.